


Твои голубые глаза

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Я сминаю меж пальцев сиреневый шёлк люпинов...
Series: Стихи [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Твои голубые глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке, где предлагалось написать стихотворение по одной из фраз в списке. Изначально этот текст задумывался как фанфик по "Властелину колец", но получился он настолько поверхностно связанным с фэндомом, что я определила его как ориджинал.

Я сминаю меж пальцев сиреневый шёлк люпинов  
И смотрю в тишине на сияющие небеса.  
Они, словно море, такие живые и синие,  
И я вспоминаю твои голубые глаза.

Ты двигалась плавно в узорном своём наряде,  
Он развевался свободно на тёплом весеннем ветру.  
Я улыбался, когда ты стояла рядом,  
И от слов твоих будто в облаке нежном тонул.

Я целовал тебя в остроконечные ушки,  
Они забавные, не такие, как у меня.  
Я и теперь бы с тобой здесь сидел, на опушке,  
Но пришёл твой черёд отправляться в другие края.

Я остался стоять на одиноком причале,  
Ты кричала мне что-то, но заглушал прибой.  
И теперь постоянно глаза твои вспоминаю —  
Ах, как жаль, что не мог я уплыть туда вместе с тобой!


End file.
